Rose Weasley and the Agora Intertrials
by Falling for fiction
Summary: Rose and James were the only ones from the family to make it into Gryffindor this time, will the differences in their houses pull the family apart - especially since Rose has fallen for the first Malfoy in Gryffindor. From Rose's P.O.V set after the last Harry Potter book, I do not own any of the characters they belong to JK Rowling.
1. The Beginning

My mum was the brightest witch of her age. My dad was their king. My uncle was the boy who lived. As a descendent of this golden family tree I am expected to follow in these huge footsteps. All my life I have tried to be a hero, someone who would live up to my family's name. But over time I have learned that being a hero is not something you decide to be, it's something you have and the fact is I'm completely ordinary. I think the impulsive trait got lost somewhere and I ended up being the unremarkable person I am, and that's something that can never change no matter how hard I fight it. My name is Rose Weasley and at 16 I'm still searching for the legend I am meant to create.

* * *

Sun rolled in softly through the window memorising my face. The summer had reached it's final weeks and was more vibrant and stunning than ever. My fingers traced the clouds floating in the sky on the pane in a vain attempt to reach them. I'd spent most of the day packing my trunk for my sixth year at Hogwarts, usually it's left till last-minute but dad said our last two weeks of vacation would be extremely busy. Even though I loved school I was dreading this year. Each year I watched another uneventful term go by one after another. In my mum, dad and uncle's first year they singled handedly fought a troll, got through deadly obstacles set by teachers and faced Voldemort for the first time. Me? The most eventful thing I have done is turning Mathilda's owl purple. My parents seem to think this monotone life is a better than their childhood. I disagree, I crave the adventure and danger that they had. A small voice echoed in the back of my head, something dragging me back to reality.  
"Rose! Is anyone in there?" My mum joked as she sat down next to me on my windowsill.  
"Sorry, lost in thought I guess."  
"The gang will be arriving soon, I thought you were looking forward to seeing them?"  
"Yeah I am just a little upset that summer's over."  
Without warning she grabbed me in a tight hug and I struggled to draw breath. When she finally discovered she was suffocating her daughter she let go, as always she was right, I was excited to see everyone. With all the adults planning some sort of Order thing I had not seen Uncle Harry and his family in what seems like forever. I followed mum downstairs and started getting ready to go. Out of all my relatives Lily was by far the person I was closest to outside my immediate family. Ever since summer had started we had spent most of it together playing quidditch and catch the gnomes. Despite all the entertaining things we got up to during our break, this wasn't my favourite part of the summer. The best part is easily spending time with Calypso. Two years ago our family and Uncle Harry's family went to the Forest of Dean. The trip would have been a disaster, since the adults spent the entire time discussing memories in a tent that bored us all to death, if it had not been for the ruffling noise. As soon as I sensed a hint of adventure I ran toward it at a sprint. Finally I caught up with the creature, my mouth dropped open in shock. Before me stood a miniature blonde hippogriff, magnificent, scared, stunning, shaking and all alone. When the others caught up they stared in amazement. At last, something mildly extraordinary had happened to me. We decided to camp in the forest to see if the baby hippogriff's parents came for her. By morning the hippogriff was sleeping outside my tent, we noticed her wing was broken and assumed that's why she was left behind. Uncle Harry convinced my parents to let me take the poor thing home and ever since I've had the coolest pet ever. Saying goodbye to Calypso each term was truly heart breaking, so my mum got special permission to allow her to live in the Forbidden Forest during term time with the resident herd under Hagrid's care. However, this still did not alter the dread I felt for going back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for me in the living room and stood up rapidly at the sight of my arrival. We put our travelling cloaks on and in seconds a thump emitted from the rolling hills that posed as our front garden. In any other situation someone would look out the window to know what caused the sound, but instead we all dived into the hall that welcomed the door. In seconds a sharp knock pulsed through the door just as we had expected. My dad flung open the door with a mischievous smile.  
"Harry! Good to see you." He said as he clasped Harry's hand and dragging him into a hug.  
"You where at ours last week, Merlin's beard Ron you've gotten clingy!" Harry retorted.  
The rest of the family piled in and before I even saw her face Lily flung her arms around me. Here we go again with the air constricting hugs.  
"Lily I need to breathe." I choked, instantly she let me go and burst out laughing.  
It only took a few seconds for us all to get acquainted, I looked around, saw my brother Hugo participating in some intricate handshake with James and Albus, and Ginny and Hermione engaged in some private conversation. It was easy to tell when my mum did not want to be overheard, her voice dropped to a slight whisper and her eyes always darted around the room. "Well we better get going, take some floo powder and hop into the fireplace." Ron announced.  
I'm sure military operations are not conducted as well as our departure. One by one we took a handful of floo powder, stepped into the golden fireplace and allowed the flames to smother us as we proclaimed "Diagon Alley." It wasn't long till we all stood in a huddle in the crowded street. The shops never failed to amaze me. Each one as brightly coloured as the next with explosive displays that your eyes couldn't help but be drawn to.  
"Right, how about we meet up here in an hour? Then we can begin to get the things on your supply lists." Ginny said to us.  
"Come on, I heard Quality Qudditch Supplies has a new broom out!" James shouted to the boys before darting off along the cobble road.  
"Mum, are you going to Gringotts?" Lily asked sleepily.  
"Yes dear, why do you want to come?"  
Lily gave me the 'would you mind' look and I nodded enthusiastically. Honestly, it had never occurred to me that I had never seen the family vault but it had always been something I was curious about.

* * *

We followed the adults down to the wonky marble building embossed with the gold letters 'Gringotts.' The goblins always scared me as a young kid, which is why I could never make it past the door, but now determination encouraged me to see the vault. My eyes stayed glued to the floor as Ginny and Hermione passed on the tiny golden keys to the stern goblins. They all scowled at us with intense anger and detest.  
"Is it too late to apologise for pulling Grand Theft Auto on their dragon?" Ron whispered.  
Lily and I giggled as we followed our parents into the carts. Once the goblin climbed in the cart raced off along the creaking track. Hundreds of doors adorned the walls and began to blur together as we passed. In the endless darkness we coaxed to a stop. My eyes were useless so I relied on the soft footsteps of my parents, it was only when the vault door ascended open did I regain my sight. Gold illuminated the entirety of the room. Just as I had expected everything was ordered neatly, either on shelves or in organised piles. The array of coins, jewels and artifacts astounded me. I knew our family had a lot of money but this looked more like the royal treasury. In the torrent of metallic glitter one thing caught my eye. My own eyes stared back at me from an inconspicuous mirror in the corner of the room. The silver of the frame had become tarnished over the years, although the carved letters looked as clear as if they defied age.  
'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohs i.'  
My mind strained to decipher the sentence causing my eyes to stray back to my inquisitive eyes. But this time I was not the only one in the mirror. A tall, handsome, blonde haired boy stood with his arm looped around my waist. His face had lost it's familiar intensity as it was replaced by a look I hadn't witnessed before - happiness. My breath caught in the back of my throat, head began to spin and heart became numb. My hand wandered to the spot where his palm held my waist. I felt nothing but myself. In one quick motion I span around to find the figure from the mirror, no one was there. My eyebrows creased in frustration and my hand delicately stroked the dusty surface of the mirror.  
"I show not your face but your heart's desires." My mum echoed from behind me.  
"I see you found the mirror of Erised. After the Battle of Hogwarts Head Mistress McGonagall said we could choose one thing to remind us of our achievements that day, Harry picked Dumbledore's pensive, I chose Hogwarts A History and Ron picked the mirror. I asked why and he replied 'because one day I want to look at it and just see my reflection.' Now that's all he sees since he has us."  
No. That was not my heart's desire. He shouldn't be there. For God's sake why was he there. That idiot has always messed with my head.  
"What did you see Rose?" Hermione asked.  
"Um... just... me... um... getting, urm, good NEWT grades." I forced a smile to cross my face.  
"Don't worry, I know you will do great. Your father and I have faith in you."  
"Luckily you have your mother's brains so you can't possibly fail."  
My parents laughed then returned to counting some gold coins, I stood there, refusing to believe what I'd seen. Heart's desire? Then I should have saw myself stunning his sorry ass! With great effort I pushed the thoughts out of the intertwining corridors in my mind.

* * *

I diverted my eyes to the vast array of objects residing on the shelves, chalices, statues and more golden coins than I could count. How did my family get all this money? Well, Ron played for the England Quidditch team as keeper during his younger years (winning saving hundreds of goals) and then retired to work as their Coach. My mum decided she would take a more 'world changing' career path and in a matter of weeks became Head of International Relations & World Affairs in the Ministry of Magic. At first, most of my relatives were reluctant to work at the Ministry after Voldemort's take over. But as soon as Kingsley Shacklebolt was given the Title of Minister for Magic nearly all my family took jobs there. Everyone except for Ginny, she decided she wanted to work as a Mediwitch in St Mungo's. Teddy also chose to go for an alternate career, after growing up with the Potter and Weasley family he decided he would follow in Bill's footsteps and become a curse breaker, he's away in Egypt now so we hardly see him anymore. Naturally, I have no idea what I want to do. Passion for something can't be feigned or created so my only other option is to wait until something interests me. Knowing my luck it will be an ordinary career for normal people like Herbology professor.  
"Okay, we have enough coins for today. Let's go and meet up with the others." Ron called from behind a battered up stone knight statue. We stepped back into the cart and braced ourselves for the loops and sharp turns the track entails. If I wasn't mistaken the goblin seemed to enjoy giving us near death experiences, a few times the cart almost tipped over - giving me an uncomfortably close up view of the oblivion that resided below. Hushed gasps pushed their way through my lips and with each one the goblin seemed to push the cart faster. Lily, Harry and Ginny where all waiting outside the bank for us. As soon as she came over she told me all about the vault, mentioning each magical artifact that caught her attention. Just as I was about to mention the mirror I stopped, she wouldn't believe what I told Hermione, she would guess. No, that information was for me and me alone. Our group rejoined the boys outside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George still ran the joke shop, he loved running the shop but you could tell he only kept it going in memory of Fred, apart from looking the same the erratic atmosphere had diminished. His son Fred had left school at 16 to help out in the store, since then it became much more popular with new tricks almost every week. Every time the family came over, Roxanne always complained about her brother and dad pulling all kinds of tricks on her. One time she came over with fangs sticking out of her mouth from Fred slipping her Fang Fancies. Of course, we all check our food now before eating it when those two are around.

* * *

Eyelops Owl Emporium was first to get a new cage for Albus' owl Pluto, followed by Flourish & Blotts, Slug and Jigger's Apothecary and Wiseacre's Wizarding equipment to get the supplies on the list all required for the upcoming school year. We headed towards Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor when a shadow crossed my path, I looked up as the form dissolved into darkness.  
"Mum I think I left something behind, I'll be right back." I mumbled.  
"Okay Rose."  
In seconds I had turned the same corner at a speed I had no idea I was capable of. Silence reigned in the alley, only my ragged breath ruptured the stillness. Shattered windows, cobwebs and archaic hanging signs furnished the alley. A typical backstreet alley, the kind of place where people like me should run away terrified. He thinks he can scare me away that easily? Please, he'll have to try harder than that pathetic attempt. My eyes frantically searched for the shadow I was desperate to track down.  
"Rose!" My name echoed through the alley.  
"Lily what on earth are you doing down here?"  
"I came to get you but I had no idea you were trying to find the underworld!"  
"Lily go back I need to check something."  
Her mouth opened to protest but she despised the dark so retreated to the light reluctantly. I could only hope she didn't guess my intention. Everything about this place screamed dangerous but I had nothing to worry about, the Ministry had reduced crime and dark magic to almost non-existant. The end of the alley was in sight, the walls had closed in so I had to sidestep along.  
"Taking up the detective career now, are we?"  
The wall shifted slightly and I noticed the shadow staring directly at me. Luckily, my shock was well hidden, if it had been anyone else my scream would have deafened anyone in a ten-mile radius. The alley had become less than a metre wide, our faces only separated by an inch of darkness.  
"Lurking in dark alleys now, are we?" I answered.  
"I knew you would follow me down here, you're desperate to get me in trouble Rose!"  
"Who me? I only wanted to say the shady criminal look really suits you."  
"When did I ask for your approval?"  
"You should. Maybe then people could tolerate you."  
"If you didn't like me you wouldn't be here."  
"I was just curious, that's all."  
"Yeah sure - I've seen bludgers less eager to chase me."  
"Ugh. You're so annoying!"  
I turned to storm off but his hand wrapped tightly around my wrist. His features to penetrated the darkness, I glanced at the green eyes hidden behind strands of white blonde hair. Our intense glare faltered when he flicked the strands of hair from his eyes before he spoke.  
"See you at Hogwarts."  
No words could concoct a reply to that, at least none I was aware of. The two things I hated most combined in one place, an impending normal future and Scorpius Malfoy. Great.

* * *

For some secret reason my parents had decided that my brother and I could not spend the last week of summer at home, instead we would live at 12 Grimmuld Place. Usually I would protest, but I had waited a year for this ever since James and Fred took theirs last year. After Hagrid came to take Calypso to Hogwarts we left, Ron insisted we drove into London instead of getting a portkey (like Harry had done to get to our house) so it took us an hour longer. We stood outside an ordinary set of terraced houses in the middle of London with our trunks and owls. Abruptly, Ron called for a sudden halt between 11 and 13. What happened next astonished both me and my brother, even though we had seen it a few times before. A house pushed it's way in between the two houses, acting as if it had been there for years. Obediently, we walked up to the front steps, the similarity was remarkable, especially considering the house had produced itself from thin air. Ron placed his wand on the lion head door handle and whispered a string of words, in one swift motion it flung open. My excitement reached it's capacity, I longed to be someone special and this was my chance- possibly last chance. The hallway welcomed us with lavish decor that contrasted against the ancient exterior. On the wall of the long hallway resided moving pictures of witches and wizards with their names on a golden plaque underneath. Most of the names I recognised, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, Fred Weasley, Albus Dumbledore and so on. Just then, Hermione opened the door to the kitchen to reveal almost every single relative we have eating breakfast. Before my mind could catch up several arms hugged me tightly and greeted me. Bill, George and Harry's families sat around the table, joined by my Grandparents Molly and Arthur. The only people missing where Charlie, Percy's family and Teddy, all of which where currently abroad. Charlie was in China helping the Chinese Fireball dragon re-population programme, Teddy was in Egypt working as a curse breaker and Percy's family was on holiday in France. After the commotion died down we all took a seat and a grumbling Kreacher served us pancakes. Our faces were stuffed to the brim with pancakes consuming the room in chewing noises, I got the impression the adults all knew what was going on since they exchanged quick nods. Harry took the opportunity.  
"Right, to those of you who don't know why we are in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, it's time for another acceptance ceremony. At 16 everyone is given a choice whether they want to join the Order or not. You have all seen Teddy, Victiore, Dominique, Louis, Fred, Molly and James join the order and now it's Rose and Albus' turn to decide. Then there's only Lily, Hugo, Lucy and Roxanne left and all the family will belong in the order."  
The older kids in the family had boasted about their membership in the order for years, now it was my turn. I would get my coin and a life of adventure along with it - also bragging rights but they would only last so long.  
"When do I get to pledge?" Albus asked enthusiastically.  
"Tomorrow dear." Ginny replied.  
"I don't think I can wait that long!" I chimed in.  
There was no hesitation in my reply, every fiber of my being welcomed this offer with elation. Even though there is no one left to fight, the Order is still regarded as the Elite force against dark magic and at least I can be apart of it. Apart from a title my life would not alter much, but even that could spark an adventure worthy to be recorded in history.

* * *

Thank you for reading, for anyone who that's confused on names I didn't make them up they are the real names of their children. Please review, any help is appreciated since this is my first Harry Potter story.


	2. Cherish, Honour & Protect

My body tossed and turned against the bed. The room radiated silence apart from Lily's heavy breathing from the other bed. In the end, I knew sleep would evade me no matter how hard I tried to find a comfortable position. Hastily, I crept across the room desperate to find the hidden door lurking in the dark. In minutes my hand clasped tightly around the cold sting of the handle, of course the door decided it was an excellent time to creak so I had to open the door a couple of inches at a time. Lily remained asleep but after every small noise the door emitted she released an exasperated sigh which scared me half to death. I tip toed down the stairs and reached the kitchen, a lantern sat on the table and once lit guided me through the realms of the house. The corridors where unfamiliar to me in the gloom, doors that I thought where there vanished and obstacles that I knew to avoid had conveniently relocated so they could cause the most injuries. One extremely heavy umbrella stand crossed my path causing me to mutter several colourful curses under my breath. Seconds later I had convinced myself my foot was broken and stumbled into the nearest door I could find to see the damage. The dim glow of the candle extended its reaches to the corner of the front room. The walls were bare except for a family tree on one wall. The tree looked older than the portraits of the people, I guessed someone must have added them later or maybe replaced former relations on a previous tree. From branch to branch my family tree expanded to cover the entire wall. The top began with three separate branches, Weasley, Granger and Potter. As my eyes descended they hung on the image of myself. The same curly brown hair as my mum, blue eyes like my dad and the invincible smirk all the kids seems to possess. My fingers curved with the branches leading to my spot. Remember everything changes tomorrow. I have nothing left to worry about. I can be a hero.

* * *

Time flashed by and as soon as I had shut my eyes Lily seemed to be shouting at me to get ready. Today is finally the day. We got dressed and raced downstairs to join the surge of voices, breakfast was already waiting for us and in seconds we had both devoured the contents of the plate. I had been ready for this since I was eight, Teddy joined that year in honour of his parents Remus and Tonks who died for this cause. He seemed completed, like his purpose had been given to him. That's all I wanted. In my sixteen years any form of fate or purpose had bypassed me and any dreams I chased ended in the same discouraging dead-end. Either way none of them replicated that look I saw on Teddy's face, but deep down I knew nothing could. Finally, we all assembled in the front room. Albus and I took our positions in front of Harry and Ron, we glanced at each other and laughed at the beaming smiles mirrored on one another's faces. Harry walked to the cabinet at the back of the room, tapped it with his wand and came back with arms full to the brim with objects. He laid them down on the table before us, they consisted of a scroll, two golden galleons and a phoenix feather. The sunlight touched the galleons sending spirals of light around the room. Each pair of eyes were locked tightly on Harry, anticipating the start of our ceremony into the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

The scroll unfurled and Harry's voice rang clear as he recited words that had remained unchanged for years.  
"The Order of the Phoenix , founded by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, protects both muggles and magical people alike. At all times act with discretion, as secret keepers you are trusted to contain this knowledge between the people present. If danger ever presents itself you must do your best to secure the safety of anyone at risk, the order exists to fight for a just cause. Do you wish to join this organisation?"  
"I do." We chimed.  
"Will you uphold the values and stay loyal to the Order?"  
"We will."  
Ron lifted the red feather from the table and gently held it in the air. Then, Albus and I touched the feather with a finger tip. I always loved this bit because the truly worthy will cause the feather to flicker gold. We waited anxiously for the light to glimmer, moments passed and nothing changed. After what felt like a lifetime, the feather finally shimmered a golden glow. A relieved sigh echoed around the four walls. Ron then stepped up and took the two golden galleons from the table.  
"This will always allow you to contact the Order, or let us contact you if the Order needs you."  
We were presented with our galleons and I rolled mine in my palm. There is no greater sense of pride than following in your families footsteps and carrying on their legacy. Instantly, I felt more worthy of the name Weasley. The same tree that I poured over last night caught my attention, the faint picture of me seemed to belong there now. Just like Teddy, completion filled me to the brim. People surrounded us, hugging us and congratulating us. I held on to every moment of my elation.

* * *

The last days of summer rolled by, with each day getting progressively bleaker. Soon the house was only occupied with Lily's family and mine. Now the house had drastically decreased occupancy, the return to Hogwarts was becoming all too real. On the final day, Lily and I spent the day packing the supplies we got from Diagon Alley. The galleon from my ceremony sat, carefully wrapped in socks, at the bottom of my trunk. When my mind cleared it wandered off to that little piece of gold. To me, it was a constant reassurance that this was all real, giving me hope that one day I'd be great too. In the evening we all sat in the living room, the fire roared with life just like the conversation - for once. As always they drifted off into a wild story of their younger years, some crazy fragmented sentences stood out. For bedtime stories when Hugo and I were younger we used to hear their tales and love them, it had been such a long time since we heard one.  
"I still can't believe you almost turned into a cat!" Ron wailed.  
"Oh don't remind me, that tail was a nightmare." Hermione giggled as she blushed vividly.  
"We were trouble from the start. How we managed to not get expelled is a miracle!" Harry added.  
"Can you tell us a story? Like, one that isn't just your inside jokes." James said.  
"Okay, how about the time Umbridge took over the school and we formed a secret army to prepare ourselves to break into the Ministry of Magic?" Ginny replied.  
It had always amazed me how each year my parents got into some kind of whirlwind adventure, they always told me that I was lucky not to be wrapped up in political chaos but sometimes I wish my life had been like theirs - exciting, dangerous and heroic.

* * *

Morning was almost as crazy as the story we heard last night. People flew from floor to floor loaded with owls and last minute additions to their bags. The boys decided that the house needed even more anarchy so mounted their trunks and raced down the stairs. They learned their lesson. The trunks exploded open when they hit the ground floor and Albus smashed his glasses - this little stunt delayed us half an hour. When everyone was finally ready we loaded the cars and drove to King's Cross Station.

* * *

We hustled through the crowd dragging trunks and various wildlife. Naturally, muggles shot astonished looks at us but you get used to it. Besides, muggles used to confuse me. They always look like they have somewhere to go or a place to be. Anyone who lives by such a tight schedule is strange to me, it's probably because without magic most tasks take longer. The wall between 9 and 10 looked the same as always, red bricked and unsuspecting. Harry always insisted that he went first to check it was open. He never explained why but I remember a story about him and Ron crashing into the wall when they were late, resulting in their theft of a flying car and several muggle sightings. My favourite thing about the journey to Hogwarts was this small passageway. It seemed so ordinary, however behind the surface lies a magical world of wonder, it is the very centre of two worlds colliding. At a quick pace I pushed my trolley through the wall, within seconds my feet were strolling along Platform 9 3/4. The Hogwarts Express obediently waited for the students to climb aboard. Hundreds of students littered the platform saying goodbyes to their relatives. In the distance, a girl with light brown hair was chasing a tawny coloured cat through the groups of people. I turned to my family, Ron had just finished loading our trunks and Pluto on to the train and Hermione was fastening Hugo's coat buttons.  
"Now make sure you two write this year, we want to hear everything! Try not to get into any trouble, take care of yourselves and remember we love you." Hermione said.  
Her two arms wrapped tightly around me and I pressed my head against her shoulder.  
"We'll be fine mum, we always are." I said.  
"Oh kids I almost forgot, keep those galleons safe and don't show anyone who's not in the order." Ron remarked over the noise from the train.  
We wrapped up our goodbyes and boarded the train, immediately we all stuck our heads out the window in a compartment. Steam erupted from the front as we moved off from the platform. I saw Hermione waving rapidly among the crowd with Ginny by her side wiping a stray tear. That's when my attention turned to Ron, hanging back talking to someone with familiar blonde hair, then they vanished from my view. I pulled my head out of the window and sat down.

* * *

Our compartment was always full to the point of suffocation. James, Albus, Hugo, Lily enjoyed the ability to move while we could. Then the entire entourage assembled outside the door. Eventually my shoulders were pushed together so much that I felt like I was being compressed. James, Albus and Hugo sat on one side whilst Lily, Lucy, Roxanne and I squished together. We usually stayed together for most of the journey then towards the end separate to find our house friends. As descendants of the Potter and Weasley family you would expect us all to be in Gryffindor, but that's not what the sorting hat announced. In our generation, James and I were the only ones to get into Gryffindor, everyone else had been dispersed into the other houses. Despite our separation we stayed close, it was rare if we didn't see each other on a daily basis. The hills rolled by as we rolled along the bridge, that was the signal. I got up to leave and everyone except Lily, Lucy and Hugo followed. Slowly, our group thinned as we traveled down the train. About halfway down the train I found the compartment I had searched for, I said goodbye to the others and opened the door. Arms grabbed me into a tight hug, I hugged back happy to see them after a whole summer. When they let go, a girl with jet black hair and another with mousy brown hair beamed at me. These were my two best friends in Gryffindor. Blair, who owned the glossy black hair, smiled boisterously at me whilst Abigail (or as we called her, Abby) looked as lively as ever. Chocolate frogs jumped around clinging to the windows accompanied by rejected Bertie Bott's every flavour beans which were scattered on the floor. We spent the rest of the train journey catching up before we changed into our robes and got off the Hogwarts Express. People emptied on the platform, despite not wanting to go back, this part I actually was looking forward to.

* * *

Every year there was a different way to get to the castle, we always tried to guess but so far no one had got it right. The minutes passed by without interruption, apart from James and Leo (his partner in crime) finding us. Just when we began to wonder what was happening Hagrid steps on the far end of the platform summoning everyone to follow him. After a brief walk we arrived at the edge of the lake where circular boats hung in the water. Hagrid grouped people into the boats suspended on the glossy lake. In seconds of us sitting down the boats glided forward, at first I had no idea how but then I saw the water changing shape in front of the boat. As usual no one guessed this right. Hagrid had yet again surprised all of us. A dolphin made of silver was pulling the boat. The castle glowed from the windows with candle light. My heart sank to the bottom of the lake, another uneventful year. When the slope to the lake came closer the dolphin pulling the boat changed to a silver horse dragging the boat along the lake bed. Mental note: find out what on earth they are. Through the wooden doors, past the entrance hall and we ended up in the Great Hall, the four tables looked majestic under their house colours. The five of us took our places on the bench of the Gryffindor table. Silver plates adorned the table with empty goblets at their side. Soon they would be filled with colossal amounts of food, my stomach roared at the thought so I banished it from my mind. Instead I searched the neighbouring tables. Hugo, Lucy and Lily were frantically laughing at the Ravenclaw table from Lucy poking herself in the eye with her wand. Albus was sat with his friends in Slytherin and Roxanne was a little further down chatting ecstatically with her friends. My gaze returned to our table, a few people to my right was the blonde boy who frequented my thoughts, Scorpius with Caleb (his wing man). Feuds usually exist between houses, however it's rare to find an ongoing battle within the houses. In Gryffindor this was the case, James and Caleb will not go near each other which only widens the drift between us and them - anyway his best friend is a Malfoy isn't that enough?

* * *

Once the students settled down the doors opened and a group of trembling first years walked down the centre led by Professor Flitwick. Each individual wore the same look of amazement while simultaneously afraid, as me when I first entered the magical Great Hall. One girl pointed to the ceiling towards the bewitched floating candles. The sorting hat and stool was moved just in front of the teacher's table and the first years lined up. As a first year I hated the sorting hat, it was to decided the entire course of my life with only my thoughts to persuade it and on top of that it is a damn talking hat! The creases in the hat formed eyes and a mouth and the front half of the line fell back. Then, as always, it began it's carefully crafted song.  
"I will decide to which house you belong,  
But each year I choose to deliver a song.  
My message is one that you must hear,  
As it affects you all in the upcoming year.  
New powers will try to seize control,  
To regain for them what was once stole.  
This time hope will be on a different side,  
Trials will be enforced that all must abide.  
Danger awaits those who want to fight,  
and they must determine the dark from the light.  
Remember the real battle is not within,  
It's against the one hunting the heroes kin."

* * *

The first years walked up one by one to be sorted into a house, once they settled down at their new tables our headmistress, Professor McGonagall stood up to make her annual speech in honour of the new school year.  
"Welcome to the start of another promising school year at Hogwarts. Announcements first, after four years Professor Klaw, our defense against the dark arts teacher, has decided to retire early to pursue a career in dragon taming. Please welcome our replacement teacher, Professor Dumbledore."  
Everyone's head shot around the room in confusion and horror. I half expected to see the ghost of the famed headmaster stand up from the designated chair, however I saw a face I recognised from the Order. Aberforth, the younger brother of Albus Dumbledore. He gingerly stood up and all of my family applauded loudly. I couldn't think of anyone else more suited to the job. After the gasping died down, the headmistress carried on with her speech.  
"This year marks the tribute to the Triwizard Tournament held 22 years ago. As a school we will be honouring the games with a celebration of our own, which has yet to be decided by the Ministry. As you all know, we lost an admirable student named Cedric Diggory. The staff and I collectively feel that to not pay homage to him would be a direct insult to his family and memory. Remember to cherish the life you have, to honour those who have lost it and to protect those you love. Enjoy your meal!" Her words drifted through the air as the plates suddenly filled with foods that I could only dream of. We shoveled huge amounts of into our mouths and only stopping to draw air in. I tried to forget the song I had heard because I knew it would haunt me for the waking hours of the days to come and luckily with the appearance of dessert it was banished from my mind.

* * *

I had so much fun writing this one, any thoughts are greatly appreciated and thank you for reading.


	3. Transfiguration

The Great Hall chimed with the voices of hundreds of students. Everyone had demolished the food before them and had now moved on to being sociable. The Gryffindor table always seemed the loudest out of all the houses, especially with James there. Since he was still 17, like the rest of us peasants he had to refrain from using magic outside Hogwarts. So naturally as soon as he was full he began to make up for lost time by trying any wild spell that popped into his head. This year was no exception. He mumbled a spell under his breath and with a flick of his wand green sparks showered over an unsuspecting third year. All of a sudden his hair began to turn a bright shade of green until it eventually began to resemble lettuce leaves. Lucky for James I turned the boy's hair back to normal before the teachers caught on since the poor boy looked as if he wanted to cry. If I wasn't related to James I think I would have mistaken his brash behaviour for inconsideration, but his spells were always temporary and he usually made up for it in the end. Still someone had to keep him in line. My face turned to the side and I whispered "Hiccolium" and with a swish of my wand under the table James suddenly stopped laughing. When he tried to talk he began to hiccup loudly with multicoloured bubbles simultaneously escaping his mouth. Laughter erupted from the table which shook the entire hall. His hands pressed against his mouth while he shot deadly looks in my direction as I looked at the ceiling innocently.  
"Wow James you really are an air head!" Leo teased as he applauded my cunning magic.  
"Rose I swear - hic - you're so - hic - dead when I - hic - I get hold of you!"  
It was hard to take James' threat seriously when pink bubbles streamed from his mouth. I decided to show mercy and before he could curse me back the hall was dismissed causing crowds of students to hide me from his aim. Blair, Abby and I mingled in the group of first years by crouching down as they followed the Head Boy to the Gryffindor common room. We reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and skillfully crawled to the front.  
"Get off the floor you three." The Head Boy barked to us.  
"You shouldn't talk to first years that way, now may we know the password please?" I replied quickly, Hazel let out a giggle next to me she always found it funny when I wasn't the 'perfect student.' He scowled at us and continued to preach the annual first year lecture. Finally he turned to the portrait and said "subsisto verus" which caused the door to fling open and reveal the room that generations of my family have grew up in.

* * *

Immediately we ran in and up the stairs into the sixth year girls dormitory. As usual our trunks lay at the foot of our beds waiting for our arrival. We started our usual routine of hanging up our clothes, stashing sweets and decorating the wall near our poster beds. Above Abby's bed hung a poster of a the wizarding boy band 'Charms & Hexes' while Blair had pictures of all the places she traveled with her parents in the muggle world. My space was always the same. Family photos outlined the quote "heroes follow their heart" with white fairy lights draped above the bed (I couldn't stand being awake in pitch black). That was another thing that made me less heroic, I would always run from the darkness. In my time of need I unwrapped the galleon from my socks. It was moments like these when I needed its reassurance. I rolled it around in my palm  
We returned to the common room to find James and Leo playing exploding snap. As soon as he caught sight of me he started rubbing his hands together and laughing like the stereotypical villain.  
"Stop being a baby, it was only hiccups." I said.  
"I'll wait for my revenge. You better be careful Rose, family or not it's payback." James answered.  
We spent the rest of the night playing exploding snap until eventually our numbers thinned until it was just Abby and I talking about our summers. Eventually her eyelids began to droop and I insisted she went bed.

* * *

For some reason I had no desire to sleep, instead I sat in the comfy armchair by the fire rolling the coin in my palm. The fire flickered in front of me and thoughts began to tumble into my mind. "Danger awaits those who want to fight." For someone as eager to prove themselves as me, this literally haunted me. Maybe this would be my something worth fighting for? The moon glittered as it reached its peak in the cobalt sky. The translucent light shimmered on the galleon in my hand. It looked like any other ordinary galleon but at a moments notice the inscription would change into the message that needed to be delivered. I remember mum telling me how they used these during her fifth year in Hogwarts when they organised Dumbledore's Army so Harry could teach them defense against the dark arts. I guess the idea stuck. I stared into the galleon's face willing it to change into a life changing message but nothing happened. My eyes searched deep into the gold. To my surprise the dragon in the centre began to morph into a phoenix and two words appeared underneath it. 'Priusquam Dignitas.' Curiosity overwhelmed me and I tapped my wand on the new words.  
"Duty before dignity."  
"What did you just say?" I jumped up in shock since I was under the impression I was alone.  
Scorpius emerged from the shadows looking utterly disgusted at me, but honestly it was the first time I had seen such a strong emotion from him.  
"You shouldn't eavesdrop on people Scorpius."  
"I can do what I like. What did you say?"  
"Oh, nothing. Just... um... talking to myself."  
"You read it off that coin."  
My jaw dropped, startled at his crazy but extremely true conclusion but I quickly regained my composure.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
The cold stare returned to his face as he walked across the room to me. My instincts took over and I left my chair to retreat to my dormitory, I had to escape this interrogation. Somehow, every time he was near me I lost all concentration and backed myself into a wall. In seconds his arms planted themselves either side of my shoulders. Just like the alley his face was almost touching mine. I looked away to conceal my rapidly blushing cheeks.  
"I can't believe you! What were you thinking?"  
His breath melted on my cheek, I gathered my courage and looked at his vast green eyes. The harsh features intimidated most people (except most girls who like the bad boy type) but I felt sorry for him, they cried out for consistence. He got himself caught up in a raging storms of internal conflict and the only way to calm a storm is to start calm within - the eye. So I did.  
"Listen, you're being crazy. It's a line from one of the storied in Tales of Beedle the Bard, the sorting hat's song reminded me of it."  
His face moved closer and I knew he saw through my lie, his lips drew near mine but quickly drew to the side. At only a breaths distance from my ear I could feel his lips moving from their close distance as he whispered.  
"You should know better than to lie to me."  
Before I could begin to protest and elaborate on my already absurd lie James charged into the common room.  
"Get away from her Malfoy. Don't go anywhere near her!" He said with a blunt tone.  
Without another word he removed his arms and stalked off to the boys dormitory. James maintained his scowl until the two of us stood alone.  
"Some people need to learn boundaries. You should have jinxed him Rose." We both laughed and walked off to our dorms. I kept my composure until my knees buckled beside my bed, consumed in confusion sleep finally accepted me and I it.

* * *

Today was the day we got our timetables for our NEWT classes. Luckily, Blair and Abby were in most of my subjects which always made classes more interesting to say the least. I received outstanding in 9 OWLs (almost like mum's grades since she got an E in Defense Against the Dark Arts) which I was extremely happy with. However, I couldn't grasp Divination - even though dad told me to make it up like he did. Also, despite knowing a little about the muggle world from my Hermione and Harry, Muggle Studies seemed impossible since you needed to know bizarre facts about plumbing systems of which I had no clue. So I ended up dropping both of those subjects at OWL level. I now took seven NEWTs since dropping Ancient Runes and Herbology. The Hall was filled with sixth year students either moaning or celebrating at the paper in front of them. One girl burst into tears on the Hufflepuff table about not being able to take Charms on for the upcoming year and it took most of breakfast for her friends to calm her down. Our Head of House, Professor Longbottom (but at home he was Uncle Neville), notified us that lessons would not start until after first break. At once everyone charged out of the hall crushing a few first years in the stampede. We waited for the pack to die down and followed their path of destruction towards the grounds.

* * *

The three of us sat lazily beside the lake comparing our timetables alone since everyone else in our year decided they wanted to use their free time on the Quidditch Pitch. I took advantage of the solitude and told them about my encounter with Scorpius the previous night. A few details were left out because of the secrecy vow the Order upholds but everything else was true. They took two completely separate views. Abby thought it was some excuse to attempt to get close to me, whilst Blair assumed he was trying to cause trouble between him and James. The conversation began to turn uncomfortable so I diverted it to the giant squid in the lake splashing around happily. It always acted like this in early September before the surface of the lake froze over. If I was a giant squid I would savor a last sense of freedom too. Time passed quickly and after break we all headed towards our first lesson. Blair and I had transfiguration together so we parted with Abby as she walked towards Divination. Most people would dread the first lesson of the year, but honestly this was something that I had actually been looking forward to. Transfiguration had always been my favourite subject at Hogwarts, excitement filled me to the brim at the thought of learning the more complex spells. We entered the room, surprised to see all the desks pushed to one side. In the middle stood a few perplexed students from varying houses and we gathered to assemble with them. Immediately, the door swung shut. Every pair of eyes darted around the room to find some explanation. Blair was the first one to spot the black cat perched on a window ledge and signaled it to the rest of us. Gracefully, the cat leaped on the teacher's desk and finally the floor. When it began to rise from its crouched position it kept ascending until Professor McGonagall stood before us looking pleased with herself. Despite being older than most teachers her face glowed with an impressive vitality in her lessons. Due to being headmistress she only taught NEWT level now and Professor Cambio took the lower levels herself. She looked at us whilst nodding approvingly. We glanced around shocked to see how few in numbers we were. Usually classes range from ten to fifteen, but only seven of us stood before her.

* * *

"Welcome to NEWT level transfiguration. I will be your teacher for the next two years so don't expect this to be what you would call a 'sit off.' Not many students qualified for this course so you lucky seven are doubtfully extremely talented. However, due to some unfortunate events last year I am obliged to test your skills to ensure your spell casting is safe in a learning environment."  
A giggle echoed across the room as we all knew exactly what she was talking about. Last year, a girl was practicing turning a mouse into an eagle and accidentally lost control causing a boy to be sent to the hospital wings with a beak and wings, the best part was he kept clucking down the hall. Just then the doors swung open putting a sudden stop to our laughter.  
"Mr Malfoy it's so nice of you to join us." She said curtly.  
"Sorry I'm late Professor, a first year was lost asked me to take her to class." Scorpius replied coolly. He certainly was good at dodging bullets. I intended to do the same and refused to even look in his direction.  
"Right, well now we are all here. I want you to line up and one by one you will demonstrate a simple transformation spell."  
Each of us got into a line and waited for my turn. One by one a student approached the teacher's desk and would be asked to turn anything on the desk into something living. A girl from Ravenclaw went first and changed a globe into a curled up fox with ease. Another girl stepped up and turned the sand timer into an otter, followed by a boy turning the candle into a stalk and then a guy who turned a paperweight into a Labrador that ran over to me, knocked me on the ground and started licking my face. After clutching a stitch from laughing Blair went up next and took a while to decide what to do, then she carefully picked up all the quills on the desk and cast her wand at them. They instantly changed into an elegant peacock and ruffled its dazzling feathers. As she walked past me in the line she mumbled 'damn I was going for a swan.' That's one thing about Blair that makes me laugh, things won't always go the way she plans but when they don't they usually turn out better than her plan.  
I walked up next and looked at the limited options on the table. Professor McGonagall noticed my inability to make a decision and decided to speak up.  
"Professor Cambio says you're the best he's ever taught, I'm expecting a lot from you Miss Weasley."  
At her words an idea struck me, I decided to show off a bit to live up to her expectations.  
I took the stack of parchment off the table and threw up the loose sheet in the air. As they began to rain down I cast my spell and each sheet turned into a group of white butterflies. Then with another wave of my wand they began to assemble into the shape of a horse in the air. The last flourish of my wand caused the white horse to take form from the cluster of butterflies with wings arising from its back. When it landed everyone gazed in awe at the Pegasus pressing its nose against my hand. Hermione showed me this during summer and I had being dying to try it out.  
"Well done Rose, I expected no less from you." She said as the class applauded.

* * *

Among my standing ovation Scorpius moved to the front and our eyes locked as he passed me. He took out his wand and pointed it to the desk itself. In seconds the desk turned into a huge sleeping lion who then suddenly shook its back to fling the items off that were before on the desk. She looked taken aback by Scorpius' performance and honestly so was I. It never occurred to me that his magic was that strong, I always saw him as the guy who took school as a waste of time. At the end of our display Professor McGonagall waved her wand and the menagerie of creatures returned to the former objects and floated to their original place. We all felt a little relieved that the lion had been converted back to a desk before it woke up. After dismissal Blair and I headed to the library during lunch to complete our assignment. We searched the book called 'Transfiguration: Bigger is always better' since we were told we are moving on to changing objects into large and mythical animals.  
"Scorpius couldn't take his eyes off you during class." She whispered.  
"Wha... Me? He probably didn't realise the extent of my almighty power."  
We started laughing quietly to ourselves. I may have gotten good grades but I was as far from almighty as they come. Despite knowing how to change animals into larger animals, I don't think I was capable of doing it from an object. My title as 'best in class' would soon be stripped when they all realised this.  
"I'm serious, I think I'm going to have to agree with Hazel. He likes you Ro."  
"Shut up, no he doesn't! Lets go find Abby."  
We took the book with us as we headed towards the North Tower. We ran into Abby on the way so Blair didn't waste any time in catching her up with the events of last lesson and her wild theories. The walk to Care of Magical Creatures took longer than usual since all I heard was 'I told you Blair' and 'I knew it.'

* * *

We finally arrived at Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid waited outside holding a large bag and smiled at the sight of his first three students.  
"You're gonna love this lesson Rose!" He said cheerfully as he patted the bag swung over his shoulder.  
Since he was reinstated as Professor he had taken a teachers course, and honestly he was nearly everyone's favourite teacher. It was strange seeing him in front of a class as he took on a more serious persona when outside of lessons he was his normal self. The class gathered together quickly and everyone looked excited to see what was in store for today. The great thing about this lesson was the spontaneity. Hagrid beckoned us to the edge of the forest and we approached an empty pen.  
"At the end of next year you'll be given a magical creature to look after and befriend in the week for an Outstanding grade. So every two weeks we will care for a different animal. You each get teh look after your own in lessons. Today we are starting with Hippogriffs and as a treat you get to pick which one you want to look after."  
A smile grew across my face, for my education I literally had to spend time with Calypso. Hagrid led us into a nearby grove where a group of Hippogriffs were hopping in the air catching low flying ravens.  
"Rose why don't you go bring Calypso over so the rest will trust us." He patted me on the back and I walked over to the centre of the clearing. Each hippogriff threw back their kill, feathers and all, to stare at me intently. I scanned around for the one I would recognise but she was nowhere to be seen.  
"Calypso, come here girl." I called.  
The words had hardly left my mouth when a golden hippogriff flew down from the roof of the clearing. She extended her wings happily and placed her beak on my shoulder. I gently patted her neck and hoisted myself on her back.  
"Lets go get you a ferret." I said and she raced over to the bag Hagrid was holding.  
He fed her a dead ferret and everyone looked stunned at how friendly the huge carnivore was. The herd behind us trotted over at the sight of Calypso stuffing her face. Hagrid encouraged each person to choose one by feeding them. By the end of the double lesson everyone had bowed to their hippogriff so we were dismissed. Before we left however Hagrid added a strange order, he told us to wear these same robes and not to wash them so they would be able to remember our scent for next lesson. After a long and tiring day the hall beckoned us at the idea of food causing us to literally run to the table at a break neck pace.

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you all liked it!


	4. Dueling for Beginners

Two years ago Malfoy and I loathed each other. The only reason we didn't get into too many fights was because of our constant obsession with avoiding one another. But when we did disagree or got in each other's way it always ended with spells. We both won our fair share of duels. One time he knocked into me causing me to drop all the books I was carrying without a glance back, so I used the bat bogey hex. When I called him an 'arrogant egotistical moron with dyed hair' he decided that giving me a rabbit's tail and teeth would be a good punishment. The most famous incident was after he said to me 'are you sure you're not a squib?' and I replied 'compared to your magical talents equivalent to a trolls' which certainly passed his tolerance limits. He shot the first spell but after I deflected it we engaged in a rage infused battle. It came to an abrupt halt when Neville disarmed the pair of us. I had so many bruises I couldn't count them all. This sparked the ongoing silent treatment. Madame Pomfrey was sick to death of us always sending one another to the Hospital wing and complained to Professor Longbottom. It was decided that our time tables would change so we didn't share any classes and when in the same room one had to leave. Now, we seemed drawn to each other. An overwhelming sense of curiosity consumed me when he was around. My main motive was to catch him out and get him in trouble, but a small part of me wanted to know more about him. Somewhere between the period of intense hatred and the impending silence we reached this stage of growing curiosity for the other. Unlike many unanswerable questions from my past I knew this one. I remembered the exact moment when I realised I didn't want to hate a Malfoy anymore - even though my blood contradicted this thought.

* * *

It was a month before my fifth year at Hogwarts officially ended. I had just finished all of my OWL exams and decided to visit Calypso in the Forbidden Forest. Most people had gone to Hogsmeade to celebrate but my last exam was that morning so I had to stay behind. The sun was beginning to set as I walked beside the lake back to Hogwarts when I saw Scorpius sat alone on the floor. Scorpius and I had barely spoken two words to each other after the huge duel at the start of the year so why I went over to sit next to him I don't know. Usually I would ask what was wrong but I knew that was the last thing he needed. Instead I started talking about Calypso and the Giant Squid. My constant stream of talking seemed to calm him and as the sun met the horizon for the first time in my life I said something friendly towards him.  
"I don't want to know what's wrong with you. As long as you know I'm going to stay here and annoy you until you feel a bit better."  
He looked utterly dumbfounded and to top it all off I pulled him into a tight hug. After gripping his rigid back for a few seconds I pulled away but instead is arms fastened around my waist as he placed his chin on my shoulder. I had never told anyone about this. How could I? Secretly, I hoped he had forgotten all about it. For the next month we tried to avoid the other at all costs. At one point I ran into the boys bathroom to stop him passing me on the corridor. I caused an awful lot of screaming that day.

* * *

It looked like we were destined to carry on causing chaos to prevent chance eye contact which we successfully did, until the second to last day of term. I went into the Forbidden Forest to give Calypso a ferret before her journey back home the next day, but even though I searched all the usual places I couldn't find her. The hippogriff herd were eating in the clearing and after bowing a couple of times they let me stroke a few of them and search for Calypso in their group. Eventually I went to Hagrid and asked if he had seen her but the last time he saw her was three days ago. Anxieties filled me, I refused to leave her behind tomorrow and I insisted on searching but Hagrid said he would look overnight since it wasn't safe. I returned to the common room and saw James which gave me an idea. When James turned 16, Harry entrusted him with his invisibility cloak since he said and I quote 'have fun with it but don't tell your mother or get in trouble.' Obviously James used it for a variety of pranks and kept the secret between his family. I asked him if I could borrow it and when he looked at me suspiciously I hastily added that it was to play a prank on Lily. He deemed this a worthy quest. Once he lent me it I slipped out the common room and walked to the forest with my wand alight. I searched until I got hopelessly lost in the darkness and still no sight of the golden feathers I desperately searched for. Noises erupted from all corners of the woods and I began to run from the shadows chasing me. Since my eyes were half closed I ran into a low-lying tree branch and coldness began to fall across my cheek. Hopelessly lost I took off the cloak and whispered 'lumos' as my legs compressed to my chest. Hours must have past and just when I thought I would have to defend myself all night a firm grip pulled my arm and led me out of the forest. Paralysed with fear I couldn't make out the image of my hero until we stepped out of the canopy and the moonlight framed the figure before me. Scorpius' face mixed with anger and concern was inches from my own. My knees buckled causing me to fall to the floor in shock. He placed my arm around his shoulder and led me back to the common room. How we were not seen I will never know - he must have practiced sneaking around the castle a lot. With everyone else in bed the room was empty. He placed me on the chair and moved strands of hair out of my face.  
"Shh it's okay, your safe." He said.  
The darkness still haunted me, I shook violently from the cold and terror of my experience. Without warning he pulled my body into his chest allowing the shaking to ebb. Eventually, I calmed down and regained my normal composure.  
"You're scared of the dark aren't you?" I felt his chin move on my forehead.  
Answering felt like telling him about my Achilles heel so I remained silent, unfortunately he already knew the answer. His hand stroked my hair rhythmically which instead of lowering my heart rate, raised it. His eyes fell on my cheek and my fingers touched the area of his gaze. Blood coated my fingers causing me to half smile.  
"At least there weren't any vampires." I teased to calm myself down.  
His smile faltered, then he grabbed a tissue to wipe the blood. The sky was a dark purple which meant it was well after midnight. When my face was clean he moved away to sit on the other end of the chair.  
"I won't tell anyone." He mumbled.  
"Thank you, James would kill me if he knew..."  
"Not about that, about the dark thing."  
"It's not really a fear just... kinda..."  
"Goodnight Weasley."  
With that he walked off to the dormitory, I recalled everything he had done for me that night and called back after him.  
"You didn't have to repay me." He knew I was referring to the lake and I swear I saw him pause for a minute before carrying on.

* * *

The next day I had to pass my tree wound off as a scratch from my nails in my sleep, it was the best I could come up with. James asked about the prank when I gave him back the cloak but I ended up saying I was too tired so fell asleep. At breakfast before we left to board the train an owl arrived with a message from home. Apparently Calypso arrived home yesterday on her own. That's why Hagrid now has to take her, so he can teach her to fly high enough so muggles don't spot her. Some people still believe they saw a flying horse. Muggles really are crazy! Just as we were getting off at Kings Cross, Scorpius walked past me calmly and for the first time in our lives we smiled at each other. The alliance had formed.

* * *

The upcoming week went quicker than usual and despite the huge workload I was enjoying it too. Before I knew it the first saturday of the year had arrived which felt like the perfect way to top off the week. James and Fred had started the tradition of the clan as they called it meeting up on Saturday evenings to make sure we would see everyone at least once a week. In the morning Blair, Abby and I went to give our permission letters to our head of house and then went to Hogsmeade. The Three Broomsticks was as packed as always so we just managed to get a table, Blair brought over three butterbeers to the table. Abby managed to drink hers in thirty seconds flat, even Blair couldn't help looking momentarily impressed. The glass left her face displaying a foam mustache, fits of laughter crippled me causing the drink to spray out my mouth over the table. Before anyone saw the culprit of the mess we ducked out sneakily. We stocked up on sweets from Honeydukes then wandered back over to the castle. They went their separate ways and I headed to the usual gathering point. Lily saw me first and hugged me before I even saw her.  
"We are just waiting for Albus and Roxanne now." She said cheerfully.  
With impeccable timing, the two of them showed up as soon as their names were mentioned. Roxanne was extremely talented at sneaking up on people, probably since she had a lifetime of practice to get revenge on Fred's practical jokes. The group assembled and we headed towards our hidden hideout. Lily wrapped her arm around mine and we led the group towards the Whomping Willow. A good fifty meters seemed a safe distance from the lethal tree. Hugo stepped forward with a large barn owl perched on his forearm. He offered Pluto a stick which he gingerly took before swooping over to the base of the tree and dropping it on a knot. The tree immediately stopped swaying only to freeze in mid swing. Pluto soared off to the owlery and we hurried to the gap between the roots in the tree. This had been our routine every Saturday since the clan came to Hogwarts. Fred got the idea from a story Harry told us all about Ron being dragged by Sirius (an animagus dog at the time) through this exact passage. Since James and Fred (before he left) couldn't find anywhere to practice joke spells and curses they decided to find one. Weird I know. They seriously needed a social life. Now it was perfect for a large group of us to hang around in. The only draw back was making sure no one saw us, oh yeah and the killer tree.

* * *

Just at the tree broke free Albus skidded into the tunnel just in time, a couple more seconds might have reduced him to a battered mess. As a precaution someone always had their wand poised to say 'immobulus' in case someone got held back. After a short slide down followed by a walk the tunnel forked into two paths, one was blocked with rocks so we took the other. The blocked path lead to the old location of the Shrieking Shack. The building itself was burned inside to nothing more than ash during the battle of Hogwarts. To most people the reason for this was unclear, but we knew why. Harry told us the bravest man he ever met was killed here in a psychopath's relentless quest for power. To cover up the murder the shack set ablaze not five minutes after Harry left. Only the framework and rubble remained there now. Fred had forged this new path which led us to a ladder and eventually a trap door. Soon we stood in the barn we knew all too well. James had discovered this barn years ago when he got lost on his first trip to Hogsmeade. Twenty six years earlier, Hogwarts was host to the Triwizard Tournament - which my Uncle Harry took part in. Tragically, the games ended with the death of Cedric Diggory causing the games to be banned ever since. During the games many mythical creatures were imported to 'entertain' the audience. This barn housed everything other than the dragons, such as a sphinx, blast-ended skrewt and acromantula. The two of them had spent hours using magic to make this place an awesome den. The compartments for the animals now housed chairs with fabric hanging from the walls. Naturally half of the giant barn had been used as a dueling arena compete with dummies. Lily and I raced to the cushion corner to face plant in the fluffiness. She pulled out a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. Like always my first one physically made my eyes water in disgust - fingernail how lovely. Albus and Hugo always called us easily amused but there was something extremely entertaining about watching Lily's face crumple in revulsion. A blood flavoured bean exploded from Lily's mouth as I munched happily on a banoffee one. Roxanne walked over laughing at our faces being contorted into bizarre expressions from vile flavours. With a firm grasp she pulled me over to the others who were in the dueling area. This always happens. For some reason they all pick fights with me because I got the highest OWL grades when in fact my combat skills were average at best.  
"Ah so that's were you were hiding." Hugo said.  
"I want to battle Ro first!" Roxanne announced causing everyone to exhale loudly.  
"Now hold on, who says I want to battle you lot!" Like always they ignored my protests.  
"Come on, please." She said as she walked a few paces opposite me.

* * *

My back was against the wall with this one - literally. My opponent fired the first curse, I quickly deflected, shot my own hex and she ducked.  
"RULE CHANGE!" A voice yelled behind me.  
In a surge of movement Albus and Lily joined my side as Hugo, Lucy and James lined up in Roxanne's ranks. Soon curses shot around the room, occasionally crossing paths creating brightly coloured sparks to cascade down. Family or not, this was war. Using my ninja skills I tucked and rolled through the battle zone and found myself behind Roxanne. She span round, sent a hex but I managed to jump out the way and shout 'Dyes Jaune.' The exposed skin turned a neon yellow and everyone burst out laughing.  
"I take it we win." Albus cheered.  
Seconds later James uttered something and I felt a cold sensation in my neck.  
"Don't drop your guard Rose." He said with irritating conceit.  
When I raised my wand to retaliate my tongue refused to obey. Well done James, the langlock curse, very mature. I put my hands on my hips staring at him unimpressed. The trip back to Hogwarts was, no doubt, filled with yellow and mute jokes. Roxanne and I made a telepathic agreement to get them back for the mocking when the least expected.

* * *

Everyone - except me - said goodbye as we split apart at the base of the stairs since the house entrances were located all over the castle. By then Roxanne had returned to her normal skin tone but I remained silent. James promised he would reverse it when he decided the victors had been appeased. As always on a Saturday night the common room was full. People talking, laughing and working. James and I took the usual place near the window, the view was beautiful from up here, you could see the tallest towers with a starry backdrop to illuminate them. There was a loud cheer as Leo climbed in through the portrait hole and strutted over to us.  
"What have you been up to now?" James asked skeptically.  
"I'm shocked! You don't recognise the Captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch Team?"  
"Well done bro, now if we don't win I can blame you."  
"Blame yourselves, you're the seeker and Rose you're a chaser."  
Unable to thank him I smiled to the point of pain - not being able to open my mouth didn't help either. The resulting smile made me look like I was suffering. He noticed my lack of communication and turned to James with a mischievous expression.  
"What's happened to her?"  
"I took away her voice."  
"Are you Ursula?"  
"Wait. What?"  
"My sister likes a film about a mermaid and Ursula takes her voice."  
"Very masculine."  
Leo replied by shoving James off his perch on the ledge to sit opposite me himself. He held my neck, moving it around softly and mentioned something about a kiss usually working. I turned down his offer point-blank by violently shaking my head. Instead he tapped his wand on my throat and after a few strained coughs my voice returned.  
"Thanks Leo. I was worried I would have to actually listen to James for a moment there."  
"Well, if you need a handsome Prince you know where I am."  
Snorting chuckles escaped me at the sight of his wink. Not one of my most attractive moments. His mock offence only lasted a few moments until he took my hand and kissed it.  
"Parting is such sweet sorrow, I shall count the seconds until we meet again fair Princess."  
"And I you dear nobleman."  
"Lay off, go hit on your girl posse Leo, not my cousin!" James interrupted.  
This seemed like a good time to leave. As I walked off to my dorm I saw Scorpius directing a murderous look at Leo. What was his problem?

* * *

There had to be a Disney reference somewhere. Thank you for reading and please review.


	5. Fire & Water

Sundays. Urgh. In my opinion Sundays are just a pre Monday. Like every week, Blair, Abby & I poured over countless books in the library, wasting another morning doing work. The potions assignment was to find instructions for brewing the perfect felix felicis. Hundreds of pages had passed through my fingers without any success. Abby must have fallen asleep as her head rested oddly on an open book. Blair exhaled loudly into the quiet atmosphere. It took most of the morning to complete all the work we had been set, but at two we finally had freedom. Abby thought it would be a good idea to get in some charms practice, at her suggestion we ambled over to an empty classroom shutting the door behind us. Charms had definitely been interesting this week. We had moved on to the water creation spell. Each day we had to change classrooms because someone flooded the room we were in, or in one exceptional case accidentally trapped a student in a sphere of water. Abby stepped forward and placed a bowl on the desk. Her wand pointed sharply at the centre of the bowl as the spell 'aguamenti' bounced off the walls. At first only two drops of water trickled into the bowl but at the break of the last drop, a powerful stream of water shattered the bowl. The class had found the spell easy to learn, controlling the quantity was the issue.  
"Repairo." I said before taking my place in front of the recently mended bowl.  
Like Abby I pronounced the same charm and a polite stream of water materialised. Blair stepped up and at first a ball of water formed at the tip of her wand then a surge of water exploded from her wand like a firework. Giggles escaped us as water dripped from our soaking robes. That's enough of that. Eventually, we saw sense and gave up. On our course to the common room we left watery footprints in our wake. It was no surprise that after we entered the portrait hole the room burst into laughter.  
"Look what the owl dragged in." Leo joked.  
"More like the sea monster!" James added.  
"Speaking of sea monsters how's Livia?" I retorted.  
To say James got around was a huge understatement. Every year a string of eager girls fell at his feet - no idea why. Usually he would give one 'lucky' lady a month of what we call broom cupboard time before dropping her quicker than Leo's grades. Livia happened to be one who stuck around - much to our satisfaction. They hooked up once but following this she refused to talk to him, unlike the army of girls who chased him for months after. He always denied liking her because she was a Hufflepuff which would be much more convincing if he didn't pursue her each time she wanted him for a short while. Truth be told she was a great influence on him, the string of girls stopped and he is much less arrogant. Blair said she saw the two of them being chased out of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with ties in hand. Moaning Myrtle hated any of Harry's children because she upheld a persistent schoolgirl crush on our Uncle. Luckily she didn't mind his nieces and nephews too much. At least I still have the option to make out in that bathroom. Ha! If only.  
"Nothing is happening with that nobody." He replied.  
"You're only calling her that because you don't want us to know you like her." Teasing him is much more fun than the other way around.  
"Please, I'm a Gryffindor she's only a Hufflepuff." James said.  
I had the feeling this was the truth. Stereotyping houses was one of my pet hates, disgusted at that comment, we walked to the girls dorm to dry off. I really wish he would stop being so self-centred for a moment and be a gentleman. Then again I would have more luck being a divination teacher.

* * *

With my face locked in a transfiguration book I stretched out on the bed. Not two minutes had passed before an electric blue ball hit my head to land in the crease of my book. The newest invention from Honeydukes: Trouble-gum. Each colour had different effects when you burst the bubble. I placed it in my mouth preparing for the result. Blair was the first to blow a bubble and burst it, smoke erupted from the pop leaving ash on her face. Abby winced at her turn but to her relief multicoloured butterflies flew around the room before disappearing. Like the others mine burst causing everything metal in the room to stick to me like a powerful magnet. Five minutes after I was able to shake off most of the larger metal items off me, a few things remained attached to me. A necklace, quill, hair clip and galleon clung to me for dear life. Curious to the cause of the noise, Abby's tawny cat hopped on her bed and sniffed around the bag of gum.  
"Jinx no." Abby warned.  
The cat sighed and curled up indignantly on the pillow. I remember Abby telling me that when Jinx was a kitten her older brother accidentally hit her with an engorgement spell, somehow she's never been the same since. Now, every time the cat is frightened she grows uncontrollably until someone uses the reducto spell. I've only witnessed it once in our second year when she was wondering around school ground only to be chased by a rogue catoblepas that escaped its pen. When we finally caught up to her she was the size of a small elephant. Fortunately she wasn't very skittish. She also had a great talent for sneaking into the boy's room and placing her catch of the day on their pillows. It took over fifty complaints before Abby agreed to train her not to put dead animals in the dorms. Rain attacked the window relentlessly. My magnetic skin finally began to return to normal, one by one the metallic objects departed to lie flat on the scarlet covers. It was then I noticed that the galleon wasn't just any ordinary galleon, it was the one from the Order. The last time I held this he pulled that stunt. In my head Scorpius is a forbidden subject. To prevent any self revelations on this topic I quickly climbed into the safety of my duvet and slept, uninterrupted and untroubled.

* * *

One day the following week, Abby and I were participating in our classic 'hide something that the other needs for the next class and see if they can find it before they get in trouble' which is a lot more fun than it sounds. We always make sure it's nearby and makes a beeping noise the closer you get. I was frantically searching for my history of magic book as I walked into an empty classroom. My feet froze when I saw James sucking face with Livia. Neither of them seem to have any personal space issues with the other. I turned on my heels and ran down the corridor cringing, leaving the door wide open on my escape route. Just as I turned the corner my eyes bolted back to see a flustered James storming out of the classroom. Now headed in the opposite direction to herbology hurried along the corridor to the greenhouse. I almost reached the class on time until I reached the bell tower courtyard. Before I could register what happened I found myself lying on the floor feeling hot. A second year must have run into me, he started shouting and apologising. I calmly got up to reassure him that I was fine. Then my eyes dropped to my jumper.  
"I'M ON FIRE!" My voice resonated off the walls.  
My hands fumbled for anything to put out the burning blaze on my jumper, a fire extinguisher or a bucket of water. Water? I can create water!  
"Aguamenti."  
Water shot from my wand which I aimed for my chest. Soon, the orange faded to wisps of grey twirling smoke.  
"I'm so sorry, I had no idea it could shoot fire!" In his hands he held a fire-breathing asphodelus that caused this turn of events. He ran off with the plant at arm's length. My sympathy goes out to those crossing his path. My casualties included a maimed jumper with a wound expanding over my chest, a drenched blouse clinging to my skin and a loss of dignity. Glances shot my way causing a vivid red to break on my cheeks. Following my good luck the head boy spotted me, regally he crossed the yard to stand over me demeaning. His eyes locked on the hole ringed with black in my jumper revealing my soaked blouse underneath. Crap.  
"Inappropriate school uniform." He stated.  
"I was just attacked my a fire-breathing plant, don't you dare blame me for this!"  
"I didn't see anything, I'm giving you a detention Weasley."  
Protests began to form in my mind. No way was he blaming me for the destruction of my jumper. Oh and I suppose I also set fire to myself then. Do I look like a fire starter?

* * *

"You're not giving her anything."  
A mysterious figure stepped in front of me to drape his robe over the front of me, swiftly he pulled me behind the bell tower. Concealed by darkness he took back the robe to survey the extent of the damage. Scorpius moved his eyes up and down my body with extreme focus. No. Not focus, restraint? His eyes lingered on my jumper, concerned I looked down and saw the problem. The water had soaked my blouse right through displaying my pink bra.  
"AAAHHH, TURN AROUND!" I yelled trying to somehow find covers.  
He smirked at me before dropping his robe on the floor to pull his own jumper off. The corner of his shirt lifted in a happy coincidence drawing my eyes in.  
"Like what you see Weasley?"  
Arguments formed but he had just helped me out, instead my lips remained shut but my eyes moved immediately down. His jumper hung lifeless in a hand, with the other he lifted the hem of my own.  
"Hey! What are you..."  
Words escaped me as the jumper covered them, all air intake ceased. Air hit my skin briefly before another layer of fabric pulled over me. Confused, I noticed another jumper covering the saturated white cloth. He pulled his robe on just as he stepped towards me.  
"That should do you for class, then you can change."  
This was becoming a habit of his now, helping me out. Usually, I hated people who assumed I needed their help - after all heroes act alone. But this was different. Again my cheeks flushed. I have no idea whether it was instinct or longing but Scorpius' hand touched my burning face. Following his lead I placed my hand on his firm chest. At first he tensed at the touch, then advanced on me. Our faces closed in with lips impatient for the other. No part of me knew what was happening but there was no order to resist it. Just when I felt his warm breath coating my lips a pair of footsteps rang from the courtyard. No words were exchanged. We froze, frowned and fled.

* * *

Abby had retrieved my book since I hadn't collected it from its hiding place. Honestly, I couldn't tell you a single thing we were taught in that lesson. Thoughts spun persistently in the conflicting areas my mind played home to. For the first time, Scorpius was an inescapable complication. No matter my perspective, nothing seemed to make sense. Unless he... No. We have grown up hating each other to the point of no return. Or so I thought. The alliance formed by simple acts of camaraderie I could not register. Abby questioned my appearance to which there was no reply. How can I explain myself when I can't even explain how it got to this. That decided it. Blair and Abby now needed to help me on the illegal subject. My plan was simple, ask them what I should do after the last class. After successfully producing Felix Felicis last week, now the class had to brew polyjuice potion under the watchful gaze of Professor Slughorn. Due my mother, Slughorn classed me as one of his favourites along with Albus and all the Potter family - they were his collectibles. James seemed to be his absolute favourite since he looked so much like Harry. Among a few others, we were lucky enough to attend his annual party. Despite last year when Lily set fire to the curtains, they always were fun. At least I now I know how the curtains felt! Several students managed to concoct the right appearance for the potion. In order to test the success of the effect Slughorn asked for someone to volunteer their hair. A cocky Ravenclaw boy offered several strands. Any potions that looked up to scratch were heavily diluted to make sure the effect only lasted a few seconds. At the end of the lesson four people, including myself, transformed into this Ravenclaw boy for a few seconds. The bubbling sensation of the skin felt repulsive, for the short loved moment of my manhood I felt the short hair on my head and tapped the unfamiliar curves on what should have been my face. Never have I ever been so happy to have my normal features.

* * *

I didn't bother explaining anything to them. With one arm I tugged Blair and the other Abby into the castle and straight towards the East Wing. Most people only came here for privacy. Due to the absence of furniture it had been disused for social purposes, this made it the perfect place to make sure you weren't overheard - or for other motives undisturbed. We reached the solitary fireplace in the centre and I sent fire out of my wand to ignite it. Personally, without it the place seemed haunted. Not with ghosts but with memories. There was no time to waste getting to the point so I decided to tell them everything. All the encounters. All the conversations. All the emotions. By the time I finished the pair of them looked completely astonished.  
"Are you being serious?" Abby laughed, Blair replied for me with a stern look.  
"Rose, what on earth is wrong with you? You've always hated each other, nothing good can come from getting close to someone you hated. The reason behind it is still there and won't change."  
"I've always been raised to see him as an enemy." I whispered.  
"Blair is right, he will only cause trouble. If not for you, for James. Lets not forget that he is a Malfoy - that changes things." Abby pulled me into a tight hug.  
"I guess you guys are right, I have no place with him. Come on, dinner will be served soon." Silence constricted us until we reached the Great Hall. James signaled for us to join him and Leo on the Gryffindor table, on our way down Scorpius trained his eyes on mine, my face quickly turned away to avoid eye contact. Abby decided to shoot an evil look at him leaving him perplexed. We squeezed on the bench to eat the food already presented on the table.  
"Woah, how much weight did you lose to get your jumper so baggy?" Leo said.  
"Oh, it's not mine." I replied without thinking, my eyes immediately widened.  
"Has someone been having some broom cupboard time of their own?"  
"Wha..." Pumpkin juice sprayed out of James' mouth on Abby at Leo's remark.  
"No... It's not... Um... My blouse got wet and my bra underneath... he..."  
"Wait, bra? HE?!" James playing the classic protective family member - I thought I left dad at home. Further down the table Caleb was holding in laughter.  
"I didn't have a choice, there was a hole in mine so he lent me his." Please don't ask who.  
"Who?" Dammit James! I hesitated but knew sooner or later he would find out.  
"Scorpius."  
"WHAT?" This time both Leo and James replied with an outraged tone. Within seconds I was dragged out of the bench by James. Abby and Blair flanked me with Leo quickly trailing behind. He finally released his hold on my arm when we reached the entrance hall.

* * *

"I swear to Merlin Rose. I thought you were intelligent!"  
"James it's not a big deal, he helped me out." I rolled my eyes, he's such a drama queen.  
"Don't accept help from a Malfoy! Keep away from him. How stupid can you get?"  
"You should have cursed him before he got within ten feet of you." Leo joined in. Great, lets gang up on me.  
"If you've got a problem don't you think you should be telling me, not her?"  
My eyes darted to Scorpius who was now standing in the entrance with Caleb looking irritated.  
"Stay away from her Malfoy or I swear I will turn you into the snake you are faster than you can say Slytherin!" James ordered.  
"Watch your mouth Potter!" Scorpius warned, anger brimmed in his eyes.  
"James you are not my dad! Back off, okay!" I broke his snarl and his eyes focused on me.  
"Don't even think about telling me you like him!"  
"Now you're just being stupid, nothing happened and nothing ever will!"  
"Lets just go back to the common room." Blair suggested.  
Suddenly Leo aimed his wand at Scorpius, in retaliation they all held pointed their wands aggressively. In a surge of panic I ran into the centre of them, everyone except Leo seemed to lower their wands at my stand.  
"That's enough boys, lets calm down shall we?" Abby said as she pushed Leo up the marble stairs towards the common room. James maintained his livid expression so it took both Blair and I to shift him to the common room. Thankfully, Caleb kept Scorpius back long enough to prevent a possible crossfire. His gaze followed me until I turned the corner, containing a mixture of disappointment and fury.

* * *

The boys were off sulking in their separate dorms form today's events, so the three of us were following their example. The subject of the argument was all anyone seemed to talk about for the duration of the night. What could have happened, why Leo refused to yield and other unanswerable questions. I put my uniform away and climbed into bed exhausted from all the commotion. Then I realised that I still had Scorpius' jumper. Blair bought my excuse that I left a book in the common room and I headed down the stairs. Since it was early evening everyone was either roaming the castle or in the common room. Hidden by shadows I slipped up the stairs into the sixth year boys dormitory. Unlike the girls stairs the boys don't turn into a slide on the opposite genders entry, probably because they think girls are more trustworthy. Before entering I poked my head in to see if anyone was there, it appeared empty so I walked in. I scanned the room trying to see which bed belonged to the jumper's owner. I had yet to take two steps into the dorm when a hand clasped around my mouth, a muffled scream escaped my mouth. When I returned to silence the hand was released and the perpetrator stepped around me. Caleb had a grin on his face as he faced me.  
"Since when do you break rules?" He asked.  
"I came to leave this on Scorpius' bed." I signaled the folded jumper in my arms.  
Caleb pointed to the bed next to his, I walked over to rest the jumper on the mattress when I jumped back in shock. It was occupied! The figure tossed over to their side flinging the covers shielding their face. People always look more peaceful asleep, almost vulnerable. This new side to him intrigued me, how can someone so complicated look so tranquil? Caleb cut off the questioning look I had, the ongoing silence proved the figure would remain lost in their dreams. The jumper was a reminder to the purpose of the visit, I cautiously placed it down, folded neatly on the foot of the bed. On top I left a small square of parchment reading nothing more than 'sorry.' Besides, what more had to be said, all we ever caused each other was trouble.  
"Hey Rose, can I talk to you for a second?" Caleb asked whilst patting the space on the bed next to him. Unsure I sat down inches from Leo's arch-enemy. I suppose that's how it works, James hates Scorpius and Leo hates Caleb, forming two rivalries.  
"Listen, he deserves a chance. Don't dismiss him just because he is a..."  
"Malfoy?"  
"Yeah, it's just a name."  
"I don't judge people on their titles, I judge them on their actions."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has read this far and remember to review guys!


	6. Friction

That week Professor McGonagall couldn't teach our lessons, so Professor Cambio graciously took over for her. No one knew why the Headmistress had been called out of school but we could only assume that it was important. Half way through the week everyone mastered transforming objects into larger animals,with no further instructions from our regular teacher we were allowed to use the lesson time as free periods until her return. Blair and I sat in the common room looking out into the grounds. Winter was staring to set in, it was as if summer hadn't happened at all. Our usual space by the lake was a luxury to be enjoyed in the warmer months - definitely not during this ice age! A film of frost coated the lake along with the branches of the trees. Mesmerized by the changing seasons neither of us noticed the figures standing awkwardly in the portrait hall. Scorpius flanked by Caleb were exchanging hesitant glances. No one had spoken about the incident since that night, and after our chat Blair and Abby assumed it would be best for me not to talk to him, as the situation could escalate further. Not knowing what to do I avoided eye contact by suddenly taking an interest in the charms book I was flicking through. Ignoring our hostile nature, Caleb approached us and sat down next to me on the floor by the window like we had been friends for years. What on earth was he thinking? Blair shot a questioning look at him from her armchair, clearly we were thinking the same thing. Scorpius didn't move a muscle until Caleb beckoned him over to the spot beside him.  
"Mind if we join you guys?" Caleb asked with a wide smile.  
Blair just looked at him in shock, my mouth opened completely astounded at his abruptness with no words managing to form. One thing I've learned about my limited contact with him - he always has a motive.  
"It's not a problem is it Rosey?" A tactical smirk crossed his face. Of course, he was testing my promise I made the other night. The words emerged from my memory 'I don't judge people on titles.' So that's what you're up to. I had meant what I said but living up to it in front of Blair seemed dangerous - if she got the wrong idea she would make it her mission to constantly separate us or worse, tell James. Despite that, I decided it was best to play along.  
"Not at all." My composed response caught Scorpius off guard, his eyes jolted to me to decipher my thoughts. His eyes searched mine, embarrassed I looked at the floor, an involuntary smile set in on my face which seemed to reassure him. His back relaxed against the wall. Caleb shuffled over so our shoulders were touching.  
"You should have known I was going to hold you to this." He whispered into my ear.  
"It must be hard being beaten by a girl in every lesson." The teasing was directed at Scorpius and at those words our heads all turned to his stunned face, a few seconds later and a coy look overtook the astonishment.  
"Oh Burn! The cat has claws!" Caleb joked, impulsively I mewed back before giggling to myself. At least I think I'm funny if no one else does.  
"You're out of my league Rose, I'm giving you a chance to catch up."  
"I hope your catching up on defense against the dark arts then, I'm not going easy on you next lesson." I looked him directly in the eye - something I'd been scared to do for a long time. They say eyes are windows to the soul, that's a connection I could not afford to have with a rival of my family.  
"Bring it on." A mischievous smiled curled his lips.  
"Lets go, we have charms." Her wrist locked on mine and pulled me halfway to the classroom. Most people would ask for an explanation, I didn't need one. How could a Weasley and a Malfoy have a friendly conversation like that? They can't. It was her warning that those turn of events could not be repeated in any situation.

* * *

Abby was already waiting for us outside the classroom when we arrived. Blair shot a look at her causing Abby's eyes to widen. Wow. They have already thought of a secret look. For the first time all week the class remained in the room 2E without moving and came out dry. Miracles can happen. Mastering the amount of water produced by the spell seemed to come naturally to everyone by the end of the lesson. For some reason I got the hang of it straight away, despite my failed practices. My mind cast back to search for the explanation. Oh yeah. Being set on fire. That had prompted me to use the spell correctly and controlled since the situation had been critical. That's the reason I wore his jumper all day... No! Stop. Lingering on the past will only cause curiosity for the future. That is not an option. Scorpius may belong in my past, but he has no place in my future, never has never will.

* * *

Once my conscience finished scolding itself. Professor Flitwick decided that this was a good point to move on to non-verbal spells. He started us off with a simple summoning charm which seemed trivial, but when I recited 'accio' in my head the quill my thoughts subjected to refused to obey. Heads turned in confusion, quills thrown around the room in frustration and our teacher did nothing but smirk. All our previous training seemed useless, I guess that was his point. Each of us took a scroll from the teacher's desk and in turn were instructed to practice until the object jolted slightly under the non-verbal summoning charm. Last was double Astronomy. Abby adored this lesson - especially the teacher. Apparently, a centaur used to teach it to our parents. Now, Professor Estrella took our classes. His silvery blonde hair coupled with piercing deep blue eyes, revealing all the innocence of your life up until now, added an angelic persona to him. Abby is utterly starstruck when he talks to her - sorry for the bad pun. As soon as we entered the tower darkness cloaked us. I grabbed Abby's hand tightly for guidance but she seemed as lost as me. Our hands fumbled around the walls to find some support before drawing our wands and reciting "lumos." A gasp escaped me when my wand failed to light. I've known this spell for years, why isn't it working now? The hazy figure next to me had the same perplexed face. We turned back on our heels presuming we were in the wrong room, a couple of steps later and the arm I grasped tightly dropped to the floor.  
"OW!"  
"Abby! Are you o... AHH SON OF A BANSHEE!"  
Without realising until it was too late I had walked into a chair which sent me flying into a bookcase. Several books weighed my body down as I shrugged off my attempt to fly. In the silence that followed several groans echoed around the room - who else was here? I was just about to ask what on earth was going on when the ceiling lit up a cobalt blue with stars like crushed diamonds glinting modestly. The light emitted was enough to survey the shadows around me. By the looks of things the whole class lay scattered around the room in very different positions. Unexpectedly, the torches around the room ignited to show an extremely smug Professor Estrella in the centre of the room.  
"Nice of you to finally join me class." He said coyly.  
Still completely confused, my eyes flicked around the room. Sat on the floor indignantly was Abby, cursing the table she must have fallen over, under her breath whilst rubbing her shin. Two Hufflepuff girls stood at the edge of the room with puzzled looks at the war scene, in the centre of the room a pile of four students pushed themselves up - at least I didn't fall over anyone and join that mess. Two more students lay upside down against the wall, I didn't want to even ask how they ended up like that. Nursing various injuries the class began to regroup to interrogate the madman that had apparently orchestrated this lunacy. But our teacher quickly instructed us to stay in the place we ended up. Since no one else seemed to find the right words of complaint I spoke up.  
"What did we do to deserve that?"  
"The world would be a very different place if plagued with darkness." He declared. I would love to say this was an uncommon occurrence but he was notorious for stunts like this to teach us what he called 'insight.'  
"Just before you allowed that to limit you. The moral of this, if slightly painful demonstration, is that one can never truly be blind if they have knowledge. On entry no one thought to use the stars on the ceiling to navigate to the front desk safely, as you will see where there is an obstacle on the floor a planet or moon signifying danger resides above it. It seems your wands were your first and last resorts, but astronomy requires more than magic."  
Every set of eyebrows raised as people rolled their eyes. Professor Estrella laughed heartily at the faces that scowled at him during his explanation about why they had their injuries.

* * *

"Now,the second message, look where you are standing. Not every single person is in the same place. We have a questionable huddle on the floor, innocent bystanders, Fauna and Connor upside down, Abby claiming a vendetta on a cushion and Rose in an avalanche of books."  
"So the message is astronomy is dangerous?" A Syltherin boy called out as he crawled out from the bottom of the pile on the floor in front of the teacher.  
"Only when I turn the lights off." He paused to laugh at his own joke. "No, what I'm saying is you will all have different approaches to new situations. Only four of you remembered to use the lumos spell, but when that failed you started wandering around aimlessly. You will all have different perspectives and that's great, it will take you to different paths allowing you to explore what you know and what you don't know. If you haven't guessed already, today we are starting something new. The last few weeks were focused on learning the names of planetary bodies so now it's time for application. Today's lesson will be here but starting next lesson we will be based in the Forbidden Forest to see a clearer view of the sky."  
The Hufflepuff girls took their seats on nearby cushions, the group that looked like a game of piley on began to separate and started to collect books that had escaped their bags. I sat up causing a few large books to tumble to the floor. When I stood up the last of the books plummeted to the floor, landing open on random pages. Abby rushed over to help return them to their shelves. Round about fifteen books passed through my hands. The Planets and You: Lauren Vantigo, Mapping the Universe: Rodger Rerum, Advanced Astronomy: Ilene Callidus, Cosmic Arrangement Analysis: Caelum Solis to name but a few. Several classics were littered in the mix too but out of all these books only one caught my lasting attention. 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare, a muggle writer that I remember my mum telling me about. Family feud, sounds familiar.

* * *

We took our usual seats at the back of the circle of cushions. As always, Abby had that 'he's so dreamy' look on her face making me giggle. Estrella waved his wand submerged the room into the same darkness as we entered. The floating candles in the hall impress everyone, but this I thought was truly magical. Stars and planets flickered against the blue haze like confetti. Slowly, they advanced on us.  
"There is so much we can learn from the sky if you just take the time to look."  
"Oh he's so passionate." Abby whispered releasing a new wave of laughter in me.  
"But lets start with some basics. Rose, name this constellation."  
Planets littered the sky in between enormous amounts of stars, several clusters were visible forming indefinite shapes. Their light, false as it is, reflected in my eyes.  
"Ursa Major, otherwise known as the Great Bear."  
"I'm impressed, at least we know you don't have a concussion from those books falling on you. Abby, the other one please."  
"Um, sure. It's Orion."  
"Well done. Okay, Fauna name all the moons surrounding Mars."  
"Err, it has two right, Phobos and... Huh?" She stopped abruptly as she looked intently at the stars around Mars. The began to move in unison. Professor Estrella looked just as confused as everyone else. Once they stopped moving a sparkling sentence appeared in the sky.  
'Rose Weasley'  
Wait. What? I blinked a couple of times to check my eye sight wasn't playing up then looked dumbfounded at Abby. She lifted her hands up to show she wasn't to blame but my accusation instantly fell to James despite his absence. Professor Estrella looked at me at first sternly, then with an amused expression.  
"Well I doubt the culprit would use their own name. No offence Rose but your name doesn't make a very good constellation." I began to vividly blush vowing revenge on a clearly guilty James.

* * *

"James Sirius Potter I am going to curse you out of Hogwarts!"  
Almost everyone stopped eating in the Great Hall and turned to watch me storm in and slam my hands down in front of my cousin.  
"What's wrapped your wand?" He asked naively whilst drinking pumpkin juice.  
"You know what! I thought we agreed to stop all the pranks?"  
"First, I never agreed to that and second, I have no idea what you are talking about!"  
"You didn't mess up my Astronomy lesson?"  
"I was preparing for our first Quidditch practice I can't be in two places at once like you."  
I glare over at the other side of the hall to see Albus and Roxanne clutching stitches and rolling in their seats. I should have known. "But why?"  
"Probably to get me back for jinxing Albus' broom."  
"That has nothing to do with me."  
"Actually, I kinda told him it was you. I'm sorry but he was threatening to snap my broom!"  
My eyes squinted together to shoot evil looks at him, suddenly losing my appetite I turned to walk out the hall aware of the hundreds of pairs of eyes trained on me.  
"You'll be lucky if all I do is snap your broom!"  
Meal time always left the common rooms deserted. Nothing but the fire moved. Billowing with rage I sat on the far couch and gazed at the swirls of red and yellow. Ow! My left arm started stinging, I looked down at it and Abby's cat Jinx glared at me. Daring to stroke her I extended my hand and she nudged her nose into my palm. Huh, I guess she wanted attention.  
"You're lucky you don't live with your family, they are a real pain sometimes."  
Continuing stroking Jinx calmly I exhaled and sank my head back into the chair. Not two seconds after my head lay back did two hands cover my eyes roughly.  
"Guess who." My head titled up to the all too familiar voice that vibrated against the top of my head from his chin. With my vision still compromised I placed my hands over his.

* * *

"Who else would pull an annoying stunt like this, Scorpius?"  
He laughed openly and sat down next to me. Jinx stalked from the side closest to Scoripus, to my other side. She curled up next to my leg before placing her silky tail over the condescending eyes poised at me - not unlike Blair's would be if she saw this scene.  
Jokingly, he shuffled over so his shoulder grazed mine. Following his example I leaned in with my best attempt at a devious look and refused to back down.  
"You're lucky I didn't hex you."  
I prepared myself for the usual sharp retort but none came. He just smiled. Not his everyday pretentious smile, a smile with ulterior motives than a facial expression. A smile destined to capture me once and for all. I dropped my gaze, this new situation seemed dangerous.  
"I don't think you could hex me now." His words seemed distant but his profile became blurry from the intimacy. My lips moved without being able to form words. What was he playing at? What did he want from me? As if knowing my every thought, his fingers lifted my chin up so I fell victim to the desire in his eyes. My heart kept forgetting to beat bringing my breath to a sudden halt. The hand that had eased Jinx reached over and rested on his cheek without my permission. The chill resonating from his skin shook me but I persisted. Sometimes, you need to touch something to allow the mind to accept it. Just as the distance close he diverted his head to his pocket. My fingers searched for my lips that he was about to brush.  
"Here. I saw you storm out so I smuggled you some food." He handed me a brownie then chuckled to himself. Urgh I knew he was playing me - as always.  
"Thanks. But did you really have to invade my personal space?" That's it, my cheeks burned up giving me away. I just prayed he didn't know why I was so embarrassed. Truth is, a part of me wants his trust and touch even.  
"Don't pretend you hated it! If I knew you wanted to kiss me so badly I would have gotten you alone much sooner."  
He flung one arm around me and licked his lips. What the hell am I? Some sort of toy!  
"Get off me Malfoy!" I stood up completely flustered throwing his arm off me.  
"You just called me Malfoy?" The lips that seconds ago were enticing me now transformed into a broken flat line.  
"Yeah so? Scorpius, Malfoy, they're both your names does it matter which I use?"

* * *

That's when his rough nature took over, a side effect of our primitive beginnings. My frame was lifted off the ground and flung over his shoulder like I was air, ignoring my kicking and screaming. After several flights of stairs he hurled me on his bed in the boys dormitories.  
"Malfoy is my blood, my history and my allegiance. It is everything that forces us to fight as enemies on two different sides. Call me what you usually do, understand?"  
Unsure of anything that was and is happening I nodded my head. Then it actually hit me, why did I use his last name? Maybe I'm programmed to create distance.  
"I have a middle name too if you prefer, feel free to scream that Rose."  
I looked up beyond astounded. A gasp disobeyed me and escaped into the tense atmosphere. Wait. Tense, or just unfamiliar? He shifted from his harsh stance beside the bed post to sit next to me in my sprawled out position. Two arms caged me in his control. I had absolutely no idea what to do, but I knew one thing, there was no way I could move an inch. Whether it was because of personal longing or simple awe, I can't tell you. Instead as he leaned over me and lowered his body to draw nearer mine, my head raised to close what felt like the enormous distance. Strands of his blonde hair gracefully swayed in front of the green eyes. One thing is for sure, I could never predict him. So why not grant him the same privilege?  
In one quick motion I sat up and my fingers tangled in his hair getting my desired effect. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth parted as I had almost closed the distance. I dropped my hand immediately as he swiftly swooped in but just a moment before our alliance was sealed clapping rang from the far side of the dorm.  
"Finally, you two love birds have hooked up." Caleb looked thoroughly elated.  
"Ahh, no it's not what it looks like." I stuttered and Caleb responded with a raised eyebrow. Scorpius backed off a little but I heard him colourfully cursing Caleb under his breath.  
"You should have taken her to the prefect's bathroom!" Wink. "I'm sorry to interrupt this completely innocent 'chat' but James is looking for you Rose."  
"Crap!" I flung my legs off the bed and out of arms still rooted in my arms and ran as fast as my legs could carry me into the dorm room. The bare room appeared the same until I noticed James standing alone in the centre of the room. Oh. I'm so dead.

* * *

Minutes rolled by without a word. When he did speak I anticipated every word.  
"I'm gonna kill him." His fists clenched and jaw tensed. Footsteps broke the threatening silence and Caleb arrived with Scorpius. Before I could deliver a warning James lunged at Scorpius maintaining the venomous look from earlier. As if accepting his punishment he took the impact right in the face.  
"The hell do you think doing with her Malfoy? Keep your filthy hands off her!" James grabbed his tie and snarled at the cool face of his hated rival.  
"That's enough James it isn't what it looks like." I screamed, after all this was my fault.  
"Actually James, I was upstairs with Rose. We were practicing dueling for Defense Against the Dark Arts, one thing led to another and we kissed." Caleb said looking deeply apologetic.  
James' anger didn't relent. However, he threw Scorpius back and stared him down as he said the next sentence very slowly.  
"This doesn't happen again. Got it." For a second my mind saw wolves barring their teeth rather than civilized humans. Unaware of the situation Leo walked in nonchalantly.  
"LEO!" James yelled a little louder than he expected. This shook the poor guy to a paralyzed state.  
"You will watch over Rose from now on. You two get out of my sight and Rose go to your dorm- don't make me stun you." This was a side of James I rarely seen, and hoped I would never see again.

* * *

Finally back to this story, if you guys like the story you know the drill, c'mon review! I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
